heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Dergan
Dergan, formerly known as Dagen, is a dangerous Demonic force in the land of HellForge. Once a Seraphic hero, he was possessed by a Demonic weapon and was threatened to kill everyone he saw, or he would experience a fate worse than death... Physical Appearance Dergan wears a heavy rust-colored armor with the pattern of a demon etched into it, with purple jewels of unknown origin marking its "eyes." Though it appears to be quite heavy, he has no trouble maneuvering about in it. His helm is reminiscent of a paladin's "can helm," but has structures resembling demonic wings protruding from the sides, and a crown-like structure across the top. His gauntlets and grieves are adorned with spikes, making him a menacing figure to behold overall. Weapons/Abilities Dergan wields Dragon's Heart, a maio dao with a bloody red glow about it. He takes full advantage of this weapon's increased range over most one hand blades, swinging at opponents at a farther distance than a one-handed blade could commonly reach. Fighting deftly and yet cautiously, he is able to block many incoming attacks on it. It is said that Dergan is able to cut down entire squadrons with only this blade. He is also seen kicking opponents as he strikes others, or kicking then slashing as they are vulnerable. His fighting style is similar to ninjutsu or taijutsu. Personality Dergan may no longer be in control of himself, but he still has a disposition not unlike a hero. He still values his honor and his honesty, two things that have come through the shell-of-a-man his possession made him. He clashes with the "voice in the blade" almost daily, and sometimes can partially regain control for a few seconds, but these efforts have proven to mean almost nothing. He has become somewhat infamous for his signature: leaving a rose on the corpse of whoever he kills, a silent plea for forgiveness. Backstory Once upon a time, Dagen was one of the finest non-Seraph-child soldiers that the Seraphic Kingdom had to offer. It was for that reason, that when a daring demon approached dangerously close to the Kingdom, he was chosen to lead an assault on it. It had brought with it hordes of soldiers, some true, others conjured by necromancers, but it mattered not—he, and the few troops he chose to accompany, would be able to handle it. With a few of the King's finest men, he set out to engage the demon's legion. The ensuing battle was long and bloody. Eventually, only Dagen and the demon were left standing. The hell-monster took on a draconian form, and engaged him in a battle that would become legend, that culminated when he took the beast's head clean off. In his victory, he tore the demon's steely heart from its chest, and later, when he returned home victorious, forged a weapon out of it as his prize, which aptly became known as "Dragon's Heart." The next few years, Dagen became a famed Seraphic hero, where people did favors for him, and expected small acts of heroism in return. He happily obliged, but over time, he found that Dragon's Heart was whispering to him. That whisper grew into a voice, which became a deafening shout; the demon was still alive in the form of his blade. Warped and vengeful, the blade developed a mind of its own, and threatened Dagen with an eternity in hell unless he turned and murdered whoever he saw. It was in this way that sword came to control swordsman. No longer with any desire to be associated with the name of the old hero, both Seraphic and Demonic forces came to know the new brutal force as Dergan. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin I, Varogon decided to create a stylish fighting and vil looking character with the Soul Caliber IV character creater and rapidly along with the rest of hellforge decided he needed a bio. he was created as a villian but I always voice acted as him being nobel and proud, hornoable ,etc. so he rapidly became a fallen swordsman hero. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army Category:Varogons characters Category:Hellforge